Honneur aux Pestes
by J. Islington
Summary: Sans elles, le jeu ne serait pas le même. Pourtant, elles ne sont pas aimées et leurs histoires demeurent dans l'ombre. Qui veut connaitre des tranches de vie, les amours, les gaffes ou les chagrins des pestes d'Amour Sucré? Drabbles.
1. Un jour mon prince viendra

_Bien le bonsoir!_

_J'ai décidé de poster mon recueil de drabbles sur les pestes sans qui le jeu ne serait pas le même. Pour précision, je le poste aussi sur le forum du jeu sous le pseudo d'Hatari, ce n'est donc pas du plagiat._

_Concernant le pourquoi de ce recueil: je voulais redorer un peu l'images de ces demoiselles dans Amour Sucré. Parce que bon, dans quelle fic Debrah ou Ambre ne passent pas pour des saletés? Pas beaucoup. Voire aucune. __Tout ça pour dire que vu que j'ai un petit problème avec les univers manichéens, on va montrer que les pestes du jeu ne peuvent pas être complètement mauvaises. Et puis, j'avais envie de me pencher sur leurs histoires._

_Disclaimer: Les personnages d'Amour Sucré ne sont pas à moi, seuls les OC qui apparaitront dans les futurs OS le sont._

_Je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques constructives._

_Bonne lecture! ^^_

_._

* * *

_._

Un jour mon prince viendra

.

Quand elle était petite, Ambre avait longtemps rêvé du prince charmant. Il devait être grand, beau, blond aux yeux bleus et venir la chercher sur son cheval blanc. Mais voilà, ce prince-là n'était venu que dans ses rêves de petite fille. Pourtant, Ambre, du haut de ses cinq ans, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y croire, ce qui faisait rire son frère.

« Tu es bête de croire ça ! Tout le monde sait que le prince charmant, ça existe que dans les contes, riait-il avant de filer loin d'elle. »

Cette croyance faisait doucement sourire sa mère lorsque Ambre lui parlait de son prince ou lorsqu'elle insistait pour choisir elle-même ses vêtements pour être la plus belle. Ce serait bête que son prince ne la trouve pas assez bien et qu'il parte avec une autre princesse après tout.

Ce jour-là, elle était à l'école et Ambre s'était isolée dans un coin de la cour pour parler à sa poupée Maïa. Celle-ci était sa meilleure amie. son prince viendrait aujourd'hui, la petite fille le sentait !

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu parles toute seule maintenant, ricana Nathaniel en se plantant devant elle. »

Ni une ni deux, la poupée lui fut arrachée des mains par son frère. Celui-ci se mit à courir à travers la cour, poursuivit par Ambre qui au travers de ses larmes, le suppliait de lui rendre sa poupée. Quelques secondes plus tard, la poupée changeait de mains : lancée par Nathaniel, elle avait atterrit dans les mains d'un autre garçon qui la renvoya à un autre et ainsi de suite, s'amusant des supplications d'Ambre.

« Tiens je te la rend ta poupée, lança Nathaniel après avoir récupéré la poupée pour lui arracher la tête. Elle est mieux comme ça non ? »

De toute sa vie, Ambre pouvait affirmer que ce fut l'un des jours où elle pleura le plus. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir versé des larmes durant une éternité quand il arriva, le prince charmant. Oh, il était loin de l'idée qu'Ambre s'était fait de lui avec ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux marrons et son air revêche... Mais il était là.

Il avait prit la tête de la poupée et l'avait refixé sur le corps avant de la tendre à Ambre. En elle, la petite blonde avait sentit son cœur se mettre à battre.

« Merci... Tu t'appelle comment ?

_ Castiel, avait-il grogné avant de s'éloigner. »

Ce serait bête que mon prince choisisse une autre princesse parce que je ne suis pas assez belle. Dix ans plus tard, tandis que Debrah se pendait au bras de Castiel, Ambre se souvenait amèrement du moment où elle avait déclaré cela à sa mère.

.

* * *

.

_Verdict?_

_A la prochaine! ^^_


	2. My Revenge on the World

_Coucou ^^_

_Me revoilà avec un nouveau texte. Cette fois-ci sur Debrah et plus particulièrement, ce qu'il s'est passé dans sa petite vie avant qu'elle ne sorte avec Castiel et tout. Le tout écrit sur fond de "My Revenge on the World" d'Ayria. Bref._

_Sinon, j'ai remarqué un truc: dans la liste des persos d'Amour Sucré du site, Charlotte n'apparaît pas. La pauvre. Je sais bien qu'on la voit rarement seule et qu'elle ne l'ouvre jamais mais bon. On la voit quand même avec Ambre cette pauvre petite. Bref. C'était la minute "je plains un personnage oublié"._

_Disclaimer: seul le texte m'appartient, l'univers et les personnages d'Amour Sucré ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Bonne lecture!_

.

* * *

.

My Revenge on the World

.

Peu de gens connaissaient le passé de Debrah. Ou alors, ils le connaissaient mais étaient incapable de faire le rapprochement entre la petite amie de Castiel, future chanteuse, si belle et populaire et SA.

« SA », c'était son surnom quand elle était au collège. Il y en avait d'autres bien entendu. « Cageot », « Face de Rat », « Big Mama ». C'était assez étonnant qu'il n'y en ai pas eu sur son acné. A l'époque, Debrah collectionnait les problèmes et ces surnoms étaient assez parlant à leurs sujets. Bien sur, ses parents n'étaient pas au courant.

Pas au courant pour les bouts de gomme, les chewing-gum qui apprenaient à voler, les crachats. Pour ces fois où celle que Debrah voyait comme sa seule amie lui demandait de porter ses affaires, de faire ses devoirs à sa place. Et gare à elle s'il y avait des erreurs. Cette fille qui la laissait seule dès qu'elle le pouvait et qui dès qu'elle avait eu la certitude que ses amies ne partiraient pas, avait commencé à faire courir des rumeurs à son sujet. SA est folle.

Et puis parmi tous les élèves, il y avait Castiel. A l'époque, ils étaient dans la même classe mais qu'ils finissent ensemble semblait invraisemblable : tout le monde imaginait qu'il finirait par céder à Ambre.

D'ailleurs, lorsqu'ils se reverraient plus tard, il apparaîtrait à Debrah que malgré le fait qu'ils aient été dans la même classe pendant un an, il n'avait pas retenu son nom. Et puis, elle avait perdu du poids, était enfin libérée de son appareil dentaire et une épaisse couche de maquillage cachait son acné dont elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se débarrasser. Elle était méconnaissable.

Pourtant, il aurait pu se rappeler d'elle. Parce que Debrah n'avait jamais pu l'oublier : c'était à cause de lui qu'on l'avait appelé SA.

« Tiens ! SA ! Sans-Ami, tu étais là ! »

C'était aussi l'époque où elle portait un appareil dentaire qui devait lui élargir le palais. Son dentiste avait finit par décréter que cela n'allait pas assez vite et lui avait prescrit sa « muselière ». Un appareil de nuit. Ce demi-cercle de métal qui sortait de la bouche et que Debrah n'avait jusque là connu que dans les films américains.

Heureusement, personne ne me verra avec ça, s'était-elle dit en le mettant pour la première fois. Le week-end, ses parents insistaient pour que Debrah le mette aussi la journée. Ce fut justement un samedi où elle était juste sortie quelques minutes -en portant son appareil de nuit- de sa maison pour mettre les poubelles dehors qu'on l'avait vu. Qui ? Debrah ne le saurait jamais.

La seule chose qu'elle savait, c'était que lundi, tout le monde était au courant.

« Alors le Caniche, où est ta muselière et ta laisse ? »

C'était Charlotte et Li qui lui avaient dit ça avant de rejoindre Ambre.

Finalement, ce fut trois jours après que Debrah craqua : plongée dans sa baignoire, de l'eau jusqu'au cou. Il n'y avait plus que quelques millimètres entre les veines de ses poignets et la lame de rasoir. Debrah ferma les yeux avant de la reposer. Elle n'avait pas le courage de franchir le pas.

« Maman, papa. Je veux changer d'école. »

C'était sorti tout seul. Ses parents l'avaient fixé longuement, leurs visages passant par l'horreur, la tristesse et la colère au fur-et-à-mesure que Debrah racontait.

Finalement, ils l'avaient retiré du collège et elle avait insisté pour qu'on lui fasse cours à domicile. Là encore, ses parents avaient accepté. Lorsque ses professeurs n'étaient pas là, Debrah courrait dans le parc le plus proche et dépensait tout son argent de poche en cosmétiques et en vêtements. Peu de temps avant son entrée au lycée, le dentiste annonça qu'elle n'avait plus besoin d'appareil dentaire.

A Sweet Amoris, il y avait beaucoup d'anciens élèves de son collège. Et personne ne l'avait reconnu.

Une insidieuse pensée traversa alors l'esprit de Debrah. _Je veux qu'ils souffrent comme moi j'ai souffert. Castiel le premier._

Douce ironie, dire qu'il lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui.


	3. Flamme à Lunettes

_Bien le bonsoir!_

_Voilà un nouveau drabble, cette fois écrit sur fond de Flamme à Lunettes de Dionysos. De tous les drabbles que j'ai pu écrire pour Honneur aux Pestes, il s'agit de l'un de mes préférés._

_Disclaimer: Les personnages d'Amour Sucré ne sont pas à moi, seuls les OC qui apparaîtront dans les futurs OS le sont._

_Je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques constructives._

_Bonne lecture! ^^_

_._

* * *

_._

Flamme à Lunettes

_._

Ambre était l'archétype de la belle blonde, toujours à la dernière mode. Elle avait de belles formes et contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensait, elle était parfaitement capable de gentillesse et de réflexion. Li, c'était une jolie asiatique. Charlotte n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi son amie se maquillait : elle n'en avait pas besoin. Li n'était pas comme Ambre : pas toujours à la mode. Mais ses vêtements flamboyants et semblables aux habits traditionnels chinois la faisait remarquer.

On les voyait. A coté d'elles, Charlotte paraissait fade. Être invisible ne la dérangeait pas. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Peut-être était-elle un peu jalouse en cet instant : il y avait ce garçon. Oh, ce n'était pas le plus beau. En fait, Jack -c'était son nom- était incroyablement grand ce qui accentuait sa maigreur. Il avait un teint maladif, des cheveux noirs coiffés comme ceux de Drago Malefoy et de grandes mains aux longs doigts fins. Enfin, Jack portait des lunettes qu'il passait son temps à remettre correctement sur son nez.

Charlotte le voyait souvent à la bibliothèque universitaire. Toujours le nez dans ses cours. Elle n'avait jamais osé l'approcher. En désespoir de cause, Ambre et Li étaient allées voir Jack. Mais à peine avaient-elles engagé la conversation avec le jeune homme que Charlotte s'était réfugiée derrière les étagères les plus proches. Peu de temps après, quand Ambre et Li l'avaient retrouvé, l'asiatique et la blonde avaient soupiré de concert : dur de pousser leur amie dans les bras de « Monsieur-j'ai-un-balais-mal-placé ».

Après de longues interrogations qui avaient désespéré Ambre et Li (« quelle jupe je met ? Est-ce que ce pull ne me grossit pas trop ? Et mes cheveux ? Ils sont bien coiffé ? »), Charlotte avait finalement prit son courage à deux mains : aujourd'hui, elle irait parler à Jack !

Pour l'occasion, elle avait laissé ses cheveux libres et avait mit sa nouvelle robe plutôt qu'une jupe comme elle l'avait décidé au départ. D'un pas se voulant assuré, Charlotte traversa la bibliothèque universitaire jusqu'à la table où était assit Jack. Mais plus elle s'approchait, plus ses pas se faisaient plus lents : ça n'allait pas bien se passer. Elle le sentait. Charlotte était sûre que cette première conversation ne déroulerait pas bien...

Toute à ses réflexions, elle ne vit pas les sacs qui s'amoncelaient entre les tables. « Regarde devant toi », lui répétait souvent sa mère lorsque Charlotte était petite : à l'époque, elle regardait rarement où elle allait et il lui était déjà arriver de se prendre des poteaux. Mais là, nulle question de poteaux. Mais de sacs qui traînaient. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva : ses talons aiguilles s'emmêlèrent dans les bandoulières de plusieurs sacs. Dans une tentative de retrouver son équilibre, Charlotte agita ses bras dans tous les sens. Peine perdue.

Étalée de tout son long à ses pieds et morte de honte. Ce serait la première vision de Charlotte que Jack aurait d'elle. Au moins, il m'a vu et ne risque pas de m'oublier, avait pensé la jeune fille avec une pointe d'ironie.

Elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué jusqu'alors mais Jack avait de beaux yeux marrons derrière ses lunettes. Ils étaient doux et chaleureux. Comme le chocolat chaud que Charlotte buvait chez sa grand-mère comme elle était petite. Ou une flamme chaude sans être brûlante.

\- Est ce que ça, lui avait demandé Jack en l'aidant à se relever.

\- … Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Ça lui avait échappé. C'était sorti tout seul, raconterait des années plus tard Charlotte à ses enfants tandis que Jack ricanerait, même s'il ne devrait pas : en entendant la question, lui, il s'était évanouit sous le coup de la surprise.

.

* * *

.

_Verdict?_

_A la prochaine! ^^_


	4. Almost Human

_Bien le bonsoir!_

_Voilà un nouveau drabble, cette fois écrit sur fond de Almost Human de Voltaire._

_Disclaimer: Les personnages d'Amour Sucré ne sont pas à moi, seuls les OC qui apparaîtront dans les futurs OS le sont._

_Je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques constructives._

_Bonne lecture! ^^_

_._

* * *

_._

Almost Human

.

Debrah soupira. Elle était restée cloîtrée dans sa chambre pendant trois jours depuis les derniers événements à Sweet Amoris : plus de guitariste, de manager, de toutous plus ou moins importants, plus de carrière... La vengeance était terminée.

C'était un joli saut de l'ange que Debrah avait effectué depuis le collège : l'élan, le saut, l'envol et la chute. Elle avait tout recommencé là-bas : l'élan lorsque Debrah était comme cette fille qui semblait l'avoir remplacé dans le cœur de Castiel. Le saut quand elle et son s'étaient fait repérer par un manager. L'envol lorsque sa carrière commençait sans Castiel. Et la chute, brutale, quand l'autre fille avait dévoilé toutes ses petites manigances à l'aide de Nathaniel, Rosalya et d'autres.

Était-ce un crime de vouloir rendre justice ? Castiel avait autant souffert que Debrah au collège. Et les autres, ils savaient enfin ce que c'était que d'être trahi, complètement manipulé. Debrah avait voulu leur faire connaître ce qu'elle avait ressenti : la colère, la tristesse, la trahison...

La chanteuse soupira et tenta d'essuyer ses larmes : elle était une grande fille maintenant... Debrah avait passé l'âge de pleurer. En vain. Elles coulaient de manière incontrôlable. Et pire que tout, ces larmes étaient réelles. Ce n'était pas de la comédie.

Debrah lui en voulait, à cette fille. Mika. La chanteuse sentait la haine, la rancune et la jalousie monter en elle : cette fille avait de véritables amis, réussirait sans doute sa carrière... Ce n'était plus le cas de Debrah. Elle lui avait tout prit. Au fond, Mika n'était pas mieux que Debrah. Juste plus... Plus... Plus quelque chose. Debrah n'arrivait juste pas à trouver de mot.

\- Je la hais, cria Debrah.

Son réveil s'écrasa sur le mur. Si cela avait put lui permettre de revenir en arrière pour ne pas se faire avoir, ne pas suivre Mika jusque dans la salle des professeurs, Debrah se serait arraché les cheveux. Mais c'était finit. Elle ne pourrait plus rien changer.

\- Besoin d'aide ?

Elle sursauta et en tomba presque de son lit. Devant Debrah, se tenait un homme qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des années. Deux ans exactement : c'était lors de son premier -et seul- halloween en tant qu'élève à Sweet Amoris. Dans une salle de classe, Debrah avait trouvé une bague brillant étrangement. Elle l'avait mit et s'était retrouvé dans un étrange palais affreux et froid. C'était là-bas que Debrah avait rencontré cet homme qui se prétendait roi de l'endroit où elle était tombée. S'en était suivi d'une petite visite du royaume. Comme après sa petite excursion Debrah s'était réveillée dans son lit, sans la bague et bien en retard, la jeune fille en avait conclu que ça n'avait été qu'un cauchemar -le royaume était absolument horrible- et avait oublié cet épisode.

Tout avait été vrai. La présence de l'homme le lui prouvait. Debrah ne chercha pas à savoir comment il était apparut là : si elle avait put se retrouver chez lui comme par magie, pourquoi n'en serait-il pas capable lui aussi ?

\- De quoi parlez-vous monsieur ?

Debrah n'avait jamais su le nom de cet homme : lors de leur première rencontre, il ne s'était pas présenté.

\- Tu as tout perdu. Ils ont découvert tout ce que tu avais fais et cette Mika t'as fais perdre ta carrière... Désormais, ils te détestent. A cause d'elle, ils te dénigrent. Tu étais tout en haut de l'échelle et maintenant, tu es plus bas que terre... Et toi, tu es en colère, tu lui en veut, tu la hais. Je ne peux que comprendre ce qui t'arrive. C'est pourquoi, j'aimerais t'aider.

Elle haussa un sourcil sceptique, essuyant ses larmes. « L'aider » ? Que pouvait-il y faire ? Et même s'il l'aidait vraiment, où était l'arnaque ?

\- Je te l'ai dis, je comprend ce que tu ressens, lui dit-il comme s'il devinait ses pensées. Je ne veux que t'aider. Bien entendu, il faut que tu sois prête à en payer le prix.

\- Tiens donc. Un prix. Je me disais bien qu'il devait y avoir une entourloupe quelque part.

\- Tu auras une vie parfaite. Tu deviendras une chanteuse connue, tu trouveras le grand amour et tu auras des enfants qui te rendront fière. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de signer.

Un contrat venait d'apparaître dans la main de l'homme. Un contrat. Debrah fit la navette entre la feuille et lui. Alors qu'il tendait une plume d'oie à la jeune fille, une hypothèse concernant le nom de l'homme traversa l'esprit de la chanteuse.

\- … Si je signe, j'aurais tout ça... Mais... Le prix ?

Un rictus amusé tordit les lèvres de l'homme tandis qu'il énonçait le prix à payer.

\- Un séjour dans le huitième Cercle de mon royaume. Plus précisément dans le sixième ou neuvième bolge.

Debrah ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. D'une main tremblante, elle prit le contrat et repoussa la plume.

\- Ne le prenez pas mal monsieur, mais c'est difficile d'écrire avec une plume. Je prendrais un stylo.

.

* * *

.

_Comme je suppose que vous ne connaissez pas tous la Bible, je pense devoir apporter quelques éclaircissements. L'homme de l'OS est bien entendu Lucifer. Dans la Bible, il est dit que Lucifer était à la base un archange qui refusa de s'incliner devant l'homme: il ne voyait pas pourquoi un être comme lui, né avant et fait de feu devrait se plier face à un être créé avec de la terre et de poussière. Cela lui valut donc d'être chassé du paradis avec d'autres anges parmi lesquels se trouvent Satan, Belzébuth ou encore Bélial (parce que oui, Lucifer, Satan et compagnie sont des démons différents dans la Bible).  
Le Huitième Cercle dont parle Lucifer, c'est une des neuf parties de l'Enfer dans "L'Enfer" de Dante._

_Petite anecdote: la sucrette s'appelle Mika. Mika est un dérivé de Michel qui est le nom de l'ange frère jumeau de Lucifer. Et Michel bat Lucifer lorsque celui-ci attaque le Paradis._

_Voilà, en espérant que ces explications auront servi à quelque chose par rapport à Lucifer qui dit qu'il comprend ce que Debrah ressent. ^^_

_Verdict?_

_A la prochaine! ^^_


	5. Rain

_Bien le bonsoir!_

_Voilà un nouveau drabble, écrit sur fond de Rain de Mika._

_Disclaimer: Les personnages d'Amour Sucré ne sont pas à moi, seuls les OC qui apparaîtront dans les futurs OS le sont._

_Je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques constructives._

_Bonne lecture! ^^_

_._

* * *

_._

Rain

.

C'était une mauvaise journée : son petit ami avec qui elle était en couple depuis deux ans venait de la plaquer, elle avait raté ses partiels et était bonne pour refaire son année, Charlotte était trop occupée à roucouler avec Jack pour s'occuper d'elle et Ambre... Eh bien Ambre était Ambre.

Et pour couronner le tout, son bus avait du retard, il pleuvait des cordes, il n'y avait pas d'abri aux alentours et Li n'avait pas de parapluie. Le genre de mauvaises journées que la jolie asiatique détestait.

Un ricanement narquois typiquement masculin attira son attention. A sa droite, se tenait Yaël, un grand punk mesurant très exactement 1m97. Avec lui, veste en cuir, pantalon déchiré et iroquoise rouge l'allongeant encore étaient au programme. Avec en cet instant, un parapluie vert à fleurs roses (mais où avait-il trouvé cette chose?!) en plus. Dans la fac, tout le monde connaissait Yaël : il était facilement repérable.

Mais pour Li, Yaël était avant tout « l'idiot du village qui pose toutes sortes de questions débiles au prof ». Elle ne l'aimait pas. Il n'y avait pas de raison particulière à cela. C'était viscérale. Un peu comme Ambre qui ne pouvait toujours pas voir Mika en peinture.

\- Qu'est ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça, s'énerva-t-elle face à son air goguenard.

\- Toi, t'as passé une sale journée.

\- Non, t'as deviné ça tout seul ?!

Décidée à l'ignorer, Li lui tourna le dos. Et ce car qui n'arrivait pas !

\- Tu devrais investir dans le maquillage waterproof.

Li se tourna brusquement vers Yaël, furieuse. Dire qu'il n'avait fait que remarquer que la pluie avait anéanti un quart d'heure à se pomponner dans la salle de bain. Ce n'était juste pas le moment : à la moindre remarque, Li se sentait capable d'exploser.

Devait-elle assommer cet individu bien trop grand avec son sac de cours ou avec la pochette de son ordinateur ? Cette dernière serait probablement plus douloureuse... Mais son ordinateur souffrirait lui aussi. Le sac de cours suffirait.

Li allait frapper le punk avec son sac lorsque celui-ci s'approcha, abritant l'asiatique avec son parapluie.

\- … Hors de question que je m'abrite sous cette chose.

\- Tu préfères ressembler encore plus à un chihuahua hargneux abandonné sur le bord de la route ?

Li jeta un regard à son reflet qui apparaissait dans la boutique de l'autre coté de la route. Elle faisait vraiment peine à voir avec son maquillage coulé, ses cheveux et ses vêtements détrempés ainsi que son sac de cours, celui contenant ses vêtements sales et sa pochette d'ordinateur pesant sur ses fines épaules.

\- D'accord. Je reste sous ton parapluie. Mais à deux conditions.

\- Qui sont, demanda Yaël en haussant un sourcil.

\- Un : si par hasard on se retrouve à nouveau dans cette situation, fais moi plaisir et prend un parapluie regardable.

\- Mon parapluie est très bien, se défendit mollement Yaël.

\- Deux : ferme-la.

Il ricana puis un confortable silence s'installa entre eux. Le car arriva. Sans plus attendre, Li monta suivie de Yaël.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu prenais ce car... Maintenant, je vais m'installer à coté de toi, ricana le punk face à l'air déconfit de Li.

Elle qui avait espéré se débarrasser de lui... C'était loupé.

Définitivement, Li détestait ce genre de journée.

.

* * *

.

_Je tenais à remercier le peu de personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews et à encourager ceux qui viennent lire (le nombre m'a d'ailleurs un peu surprise puisque Amour Sucré est loin d'être le fandom le plus fréquenté) à m'en laisser: j'aime connaitre les avis des lecteurs sur mes textes._

_Donc, une petite review?_

_A la prochaine!_


	6. Belle à en Crever

_Bien le bonsoir!_

_Je poste ce nouveau texte, cette fois-ci sur Ambre et écrit sur fond de Belle à en Crever d'Olivia Ruiz. ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_D'ailleurs, je tenais encore une fois à remercier ceux qui me mettent des reviews et/ou qui me mettent en favori ou qui suivent ce recueil. (D'ailleurs, j'ai parfois l'impression que les trois quarts des gens qui lisent ce recueil sont tombés sur mon profil à cause de mes fics sur Les Cinq Légendes... J'ai raison?)_

_Disclaimer: Les personnages d'Amour Sucré ne sont pas à moi, au contraire des OC._

_Bonne lecture!_

_._

* * *

.

Belle à en Crever

N'était-elle pas belle ? Ambre ne comprenait pas. Elle était l'une des plus belle fille de Sweet Amoris mais Castiel ne la regardait jamais. Avant, il n'y en avait que pour Debrah. Lorsque celle-ci était partie, Ambre était sûre que c'était le bon moment pour tout tenter. Pour plaire à Castiel elle avait envisagé de se teindre ses cheveux en bruns : peut-être que si elle ressemblait un peu plus à Debrah, il se laisserait approcher plus facilement ?

Pendant quelques jours, Ambre avait sentit qu'elle s'était un peu approchée. Pas beaucoup. Juste assez pour effleurer du regard les grandes mains de Castiel en cours, pour avoir le droit rester peu avec lui sans rien dire.

Mais Mika était arrivée. Et tout ce qu'Ambre avait réussi à faire jusque là avait été réduit à néant. Une Debrah bis. Les mêmes yeux bleus, les mêmes cheveux bruns. Mais elle était plus honnête. Moins hypocrite. Ambre ne pouvait que reconnaître ces qualités à Mika. Elle avait redoublé d'effort pour plaire à Castiel. Ambre se faisait toujours plus belle. Mais il ne la voyait jamais, préférant mépriser ses efforts. Juste une fois, elle aurait aimé caresser le visage de Castiel.

Et cette fois était arrivée. C'était peu après la cours d'orientation. Une soirée. Nous savons tous comment sont les fêtes des lycéens : bruyantes, souvent avec de l'alcool. Et l'alcool avait coulé, coulé... Ambre ne se souvenait plus de ce qui avait pu se passer le lendemain.

La seule chose qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle s'était réveillée nue dans les bras de Castiel, ses jambes emmêlées dans des draps. Les yeux ronds et le visage déformé par une expression d'incrédulité, Ambre s'était pincée le bras pour vérifier qu'elle ne rêvait pas. La douleur était réelle. Un sourire niais s'était formé sur ses lèvres tandis que ses doigts effleuraient le visage de Castiel.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. 8h33. Bien trop tôt pour quelqu'un qui avait du s'endormir aux alentours de six heure du matin. Ambre regarda Castiel, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Même si elle était fatiguée, jamais elle n'avait été aussi heureuse.

Ambre reposa sa tête sur le torse de Castiel et ferma les yeux. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle les rouvrit qu'elle réalisa qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce. Le lit était froid depuis longtemps et les habits de Castiel avait disparu.

Le message était clair: _il ne s'est rien passé._

Silencieuses, les larmes coulaient. La lassitude marquait au fer blanc le cœur serré d'Ambre. _Il ne s'est rien passé_. Était-ce là une chose honteuse de faire quoi que ce soit avec elle ? Si honteuse que Castiel voulait qu'ils fassent comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ?

Au fond, pourquoi s'accrochait-elle ?

« L'amour est enfant de bohème, il n'a jamais, jamais connu de loi »*, avait un jour entendu Ambre dans un opéra que son père les avait emmené voir.

* Il s'agit d'une citation de l'opéra Carmen, adapté d'une nouvelle de Prosper Mérimée.

.

* * *

.

_Une petite review pour me faire plaisir?_


	7. Blue Eyed Matador

_Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ^^_

_Cette fois, c'est Blue Eyed Matador de Voltaire qui m'a donné l'inspiration._

_Je remercie encore une fois ceux qui pensent à me laisser des reviews, à suivre la fic et à la mettre en favori. :)_

_Disclaimer: Les personnages d'Amour Sucré ne m'appartiennent pas, seuls les OCs sont ma propriété._

_Bonne lecture!_

.

* * *

.

Blue Eyed-Matador

.

Castiel avait un mauvais caractère. Très mauvais. Debrah s'en était souvent rendue compte en étant sa petite amie. Il s'énervait très facilement. Mais Castiel était comme son chien : il grognait fort mais ne mordait jamais. Mais ces derniers temps, ce n'était plus comme un gentil toutou que Debrah le voyait. Mais comme un taureau.

Un taureau qui lui tournait autour et qui pourrait lui foncer dessus, la renverser, la broyer si Nathaniel venait à dire la vérité. Si le délégué parlait de cette conversation téléphonique où Debrah dénigrait la vision que leur manager avait de Castiel, le taureau chargerait. Et cela risquait d'être douloureux.

Un sourire doucereux étira les lèvres de Debrah. Elle trouverait bien un mensonge. Après tout, cette histoire était tellement énorme... Qui y croirait ? Qui la soupçonnerait, elle ? La gentille Debrah ? Si Nathaniel parlait, cela passerait forcément pour une basse vengeance ou de la jalousie. Et Castiel, comme un gentil bovin sans cerveau, suivrait ce mensonge comme s'il s'agissait d'une étoffe rouge agitée sous son nez.

Cette mascarade amusait grandement Debrah. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, songea-t-elle. Elle n'avait plus le temps de jouer avec le taureau maintenant. Debrah devait penser à sa carrière. Maintenant, sa vengeance était entièrement accomplie. Ou presque. Les matadors ne laissaient jamais la vie à leurs adversaires.

\- Castiel... Je... Nous allons être séparés. Une relation longue distance serait trop dure à tenir... Pardon.

Son air perdu, désespéré... Un cœur en poussière. C'était tellement jouissif de le faire souffrir comme il lui avait fait mal. Debrah méritait vraiment un oscars pour sa performance d'ex petite amie triste de quitter son « grand amour ».

\- Suddenly, he remember... The girl with eyes like sea. He turns, I wink and I smile gently while the bull runs straight into him, chantonnait Debrah.

Cela faisait un quart d'heure qu'elle avait quitté Sweet Amoris. D'un pas joyeux, Debrah dansait presque dans la rue.

\- Ale, ale, ale, ale... He lay his eyes on the Devil. Blue-eyed matador, he cried... He fell for my wicked disguise !

Debrah avait l'air folle en courant dans le parc, un sourire extatique aux lèvres et chantant une chanson entendue elle ne savait plus où. Mais la vengeance avait si bon goût.


	8. So What

_Voilà un nouveau texte..._

_Disclaimer: Aucun des personnages d'Amour Sucré ne m'appartiennent, seuls les OC sont ma propriété._

_Bonne lecture._

_._

* * *

_._

So What

.

La nouvelle était tombée. Castiel s'était officiellement mit en couple avec Mika. Li et Charlotte se regardèrent longuement. Ambre allait être effondrée quand elle allait l'apprendre. Puis viendrait la phase de déni. Puis celle de la colère. Et ça ne manqua pas.

Pendant plusieurs jours, Ambre avait été plongée dans un état second, complètement apathique. Elle réagissait à peine. Même son père commençait à s'inquiéter. Puis, la phase de déni avait commencé. Ambre essayait de se persuader que le couple ne durerait pas et que Castiel viendrait vers elle. Une seule et unique fois, Charlotte avait essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien. Elle l'avait regretté lorsque Ambre était entrée dans une colère noire à ces simples mots. (Charlotte entendit parler de la manière dont elle était allée se cacher derrière Li à la vue de cette furie jusque sur son lit de mort.) La phase de colère avait débuté. Et elle allait durer, Li en était persuadée.

Ambre n'avait jamais été aussi irritable qu'en cette période. Un rien déclenchait « une ire digne de celle du Léviathan furieux d'être privée de sa femelle par Dieu » comme le disait si bien Charlotte pour se donner des airs de littéraires. Et ce jour-là, c'était ce pauvre Kentin qui avait eu le malheur de bousculer Ambre qui se faisait hurler dessus. Et quelqu'un, ou plutôt Castiel en compagnie de Mika et Lysandre observait la scène de loin.

\- Elle doit avoir ses règles, commenta Castiel tandis que Lysandre et Mika essayaient de le faire taire.

A ces mots Ambre se figea, cessant de s'égosiller sur Kentin. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers Castiel. A grands pas, elle se dirigea vers lui. De son coté, Li pestait : pourquoi n'avait-elle pas de caméra pour immortaliser la scène ? Sans doute que Peggy le ferait se rassura-t-elle par la suite.

\- Quoi ?

Personne n'eut le temps de voir partir le poing d'Ambre s'écraser sur la joue de Castiel. Li regrettait vraiment de ne pas avoir de caméra.

\- LA FERME ! Je veux plus t'entendre ! Ou même te voir ! Des années que je t'aime et que je te cours après ! Mais maintenant que tu as ta copine désespérément parfaite, c'est fini ! Finalement, je m'en sortirais très bien sans un abruti comme toi ! J'ai pas besoin de toi ! Et d'abord qu'est ce que j'ai pu te trouver ?!

\- Euh... Ambre ? Depuis quand tu ne veux plus courir après Castiel ? Tu te sens bien ?

C'était Mika qui avait parlé. Ambre se tourna vers elle, un immense sourire digne de celui du Joker aux lèvres.

\- Moi ? Très bien ! Je me suis jamais sentie aussi bien de toute ma vie !

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons en sautillant gaiement, ignorant totalement l'air choqué de Castiel : ce n'était pas tous les jours que quelqu'un osait le frapper. En tout cas elle a une sacrée droite, commenta Lysandre pendant que son ami le gratifiait d'un regard noir.

.

* * *

.

_J'espère que vous avez aimé... Personnellement, ce n'est pas mon préféré._

_Et s'il vous plais, pensez à me donner une review de temps en temps, que je n'ai pas l'impression d'écrire dans le vide._

_A une prochaine._


	9. Safe in the Dark

**Eh beh.**

**Je dirais pas que ça fait un moment que j'ai pas posté par ici... Mais voilà quoi. Je ne serais pas étonnée que les rares followers de ce recueil l'ai oublié. x) Enfin bon, je reviens enfin avec cet OS.**

**Chanson : Safe in the Dark de Ludo**

**Personnages/Pairing : Li, Violette**

**Disclaimer: Les OCs mis à part, l'univers d'Amour Sucré ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Beemoov.**

**Sur ce, je vous dis bonne lecture!**

* * *

.

Safe in the Dark

.

\- Li ? Ça va ?

Li sursauta et se tourna vers son interlocutrice : Violette. Les deux filles ne s'étaient jamais parlées avant et la jolie asiatique aurait préféré que, quitte à ce que cela se produise, que ça ne soit pas dans cette situation.

Leur classe était en voyage scolaire en Italie. Ambre et Charlotte dormaient dans une chambre de quatre avec Melody et Kim. Mais Li elle, avait supplié les professeurs de lui trouver une chambre pour une personne, en vain. En désespoir de cause, l'asiatique s'était retrouvée à dormir avec Violette. Li aurait vraiment préféré qu'il n'y ait personne pour voir ce qui n'allait pas.

\- Évidemment ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?!

Un court instant de silence s'installa avant que Violette n'allume la lumière. Aussitôt, une vague de soulagement envahit Li. Sa camarade de chambrée d'une semaine la regarda longuement avant de parler.

\- Li... Tu as peur du noir ?

Elle sursauta avant de fixer Violette sans rien dire. Quelqu'un avait comprit. C'était pour cette raison que Li voulait dormir seule : personne ne devait découvrir qu'elle se sentait incapable de dormir sans une source de lumière près d'elle. Tu veux en parler, demanda timidement Violette. Li hésita : elle avait l'air tellement gentille, malgré tout ce qu'elle et ses amies avaient pu faire à Mika... Et Li n'avait jamais osé en parler à Ambre et Charlotte.

Sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, l'asiatique racontait ce qu'il s'était produit au collège. Tout avait commencé par une simple mauvaise blague d'un garçon dont Li avait oublié le nom : il avait trouvé intelligent de l'enfermer dans un placard à balais. Sur le moment, elle se souvenait ne pas avoir paniqué : quelqu'un finirait forcément par se rendre compte de son absence.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué... Peut-être même que tu vas me prendre pour une folle mais... Parfois au lycée, il y a des bagues bizarres qui apparaissent...

Violette fronça les sourcils avant de se rappeler de quelque chose : Debrah en avait trouvé une décorée d'une croix renversée noire, symbole de l'antéchrist, dégageant une aura malsaine quand elle était encore élève à Sweet Amoris. Par la suite, la chanteuse avait disparu pendant une heure ou deux avant de refaire son apparition. La bague avait disparu de la main de Debrah et celle-ci avait affirmé avoir simplement séché le cours d'histoire. C'était à Halloween, Violette s'en souvenait parfaitement.

\- Eh bien il y en avait une dans le placard. Je l'ai vite remarqué parce qu'elle brillait dans le noir... Elle était violette et noire, avec un œil rouge dessus... J'ai eu la mauvaise idée de la mettre mais maintenant, quand je trouve ce type de bijou, je m'en débarrasse... De préférence dans les affaires de Mika ou Debrah quand elle était encore là, avoua Li en regardant ailleurs.

Violette secoua la tête : on ne la changerait pas. Li qui n'aimait pas Mika, c'était une constante de Sweet Amoris. C'était comme Ambre qui se mettrait subitement à détester Castiel : si cela arrivait, Violette était prête à parier que la fin du monde serait proche.

\- Enfin, ce que j'ai pu faire des dernières bagues que j'ai trouvé n'est pas le sujet...

Li ne se souvenait pas précisément de ce qu'il s'était passé après qu'elle ait essayé la bague. En revanche, la chose dont elle n'avait aucun mal à se rappeler, c'était de cette obscurité pesante et angoissante dans laquelle elle s'était retrouvée. Le placard avait disparu. Li n'était plus que dans un espace sans limite plongé dans le noir. Loin de paniquer, elle avait sortie son portable pour s'éclairer. La pâle lueur lui avait permit de distinguer un sol en terre battue sans la moindre trace de végétaux. En tendant l'oreille, elle n'avait perçu aucun bruit. Ce ne fut que lorsque Li fit quelques pas qu'elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Elle s'était retournée mais à la lumière de son portable, elle n'avait rien vu. Haussant les épaules, Li avait continué son chemin dans l'espoir de trouver quelques chose : dans ce genre de situation, paniquer ne servait à rien, Charlotte le lui avait toujours dit.

\- Mais il y avait quelque chose. Et ça se rapprochait. J'entendais ses pas mais à chaque fois que je me retournais, il n'y avait rien. Et puis à un moment, c'était derrière moi. Je pouvais sentir sa respiration.

Violette s'était mise à trembler sous sa couverture : peu importe que ça soit vrai ou non, ce genre d'histoire lui faisait toujours peur. Timidement, elle avait fini par s'asseoir à coté de Li pour lui prendre la main : l'asiatique était clairement aussi terrifiée qu'elle.

\- Je me suis arrêtée et c'était toujours derrière moi. Si j'avais su, je ne me serais pas retournée...

\- Qu... Qu'est ce qu'il y avait ?

La main de Li se crispa sur celle de Violette, lui arrachant une plainte de douleur tandis que ses ongles parfaitement manucurés s'enfonçaient dans la peau de la dessinatrice. Jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne pourrait oublier ces deux grands yeux rouges et cette gueule suintante de salive qui dégageait une odeur putride à chaque expiration. C'était à partir de là que tout devenait confus. Li se souvenait avoir hurler face à cette chose qui à la lumière de son portable lui avait vaguement parut humaine.

Peut-être avait-elle tenté de fuir, peut-être que la chose avait finit par l'attraper, elle n'en savait rien : la tapisserie qu'était sa mémoire s'effilait à cet endroit précis. Au fond, peut-être valait-il mieux que ces souvenirs restent à jamais dans l'obscurité avec la bête.

\- Je sais que j'ai hurlé... Parce qu'à un moment, j'ai fermé les yeux pour et quand je les aies rouvert, j'étais à nouveau dans le placard, la bague avait disparu et j'étais en train de hurler comme une folle en tambourinant à la porte pour qu'on me fasse sortir... C'est Nathaniel qui m'a trouvé là... Les profs et l'infirmière en ont conclu que je devais être claustrophobe...

Mais ce n'était pas de la claustrophobie, Li le savait : parfois la nuit, elle croyait apercevoir dans les recoins les plus sombres de sa chambre une paire d'yeux rouges la scrutant. Soudain, elle se figea. Sous le lit de Violette. Les yeux écarlates étaient là. Tremblante, Li ne pouvait que soutenir ce regard malsain tout droit sorti de ses pires cauchemars. Sans comprendre, Violette suivit son regard avant de se figer.

Ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Li n'avait rien inventer. Elle n'avait pas non plus halluciné. Ou alors, Violette et Li avaient des hallucinations à deux.

\- … Li ?

\- … Oui ?

Lentement, les deux yeux rouges se refermèrent, disparaissant complètement dans la nuit. Violette se colla contre Li qui la serra le plus fort possible dans ses bras comme pour se rassurer : elle n'était pas seule.

\- … J'ai peur... Je peux dormir avec toi ?

Qui a peur du monstre dans l'obscurité ?


	10. Poker Face

**Bien le bonsoir!**

**Voici donc un nouvel OS. Cela fait un très long moment que je n'ai pas mis à jour ce recueil... Ou tout du moins, si, je le met à jour, mais sur le forum d'AS. J'oublie tout le temps de passer par-là... Honte à moi. u_u'**

**Promis, j'essaierai de me rattraper dans les prochains jours: les OS qui sont déjà sur le forum et ne le sont pas encore ici viendront dans peu de temps. ^^**

**Sinon, j'ai écouté Poker Face de Lady Gaga pendant que j'écrivais ce petit texte. Voilà.**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages d'Amour Sucré ne m'appartiennent pas. En revanche, tous les OCs sont ma propriété. ^^**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

.

**Poker Face**

**.**

Poker Face

Charlotte adorait Jack. Ça, il n'y avait pas de souci. Cela faisait six ans qu'ils étaient ensemble après tout. Mais il avait ses défauts. Par exemple, son humour. Parce que de tous les hommes dont elle pouvait tomber amoureuse, Charlotte avait choisi celui au sens de l'humour le plus douteux. « Alors, la famine... Hum, la famille ? », avait-il un jour demandé à son propre meilleur ami nigérien revenant justement de son pays d'origine. Parfois, elle avait vraiment honte de lui. Et tant pis si le meilleur ami en question disait que « y a pas de mal, on s'y fait à la longue ».

Mais le plus gros défaut de Jack restait son impassibilité. En effet, son visage était peu expressif et seuls quelques tics (haussement de sourcil, micro sourire narquois, ect) venaient trancher cet air glacial. De plus, il était très difficile de savoir ce qu'il pensait. Charlotte se souvenait parfaitement qu'aux premiers rendez-vous, elle avait eu l'impression de l'ennuyer. A cela, il fallait ajouter le fait qu'elle devait parfois faire la conversation pour deux. Parce que sinon, monsieur restait aussi silencieux qu'une pierre tombale. Li et Ambre (cachées non loin du couple pour mieux les espionner durant les premiers rencards) s'étaient d'ailleurs fait la réflexion que c'était peut-être le balais qu'il avait dans le cul qui l'empêchait de faire correctement la conversation.

Mais aujourd'hui, Charlotte avait enfin trouvé le moyen de lui faire perdre sa maudite impassibilité ! Après six ans de relation, elle allait enfin lui tirer autre chose que des micros expression ! Il allait forcément avoir une réaction ! Pour l'occasion, Ambre et Li étaient venues elles aussi pour immortaliser la réaction de Jack. Et aussi pour que Charlotte leur annonce la grande nouvelle.

Debout dans le salon, un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres, elle regarda ses deux amies de toujours installée dans le canapé puis son mari. Ce dernier était confortablement installé dans son fauteuil, le livre qu'il lisait ouvert sur ses genoux.

\- Je suis enceinte !

Un court silence accueilli cette déclaration. Soudain, Ambre et Li lui sautèrent dessus dans un concert de piaillements ressemblant à des « mais c'est génial ! », « les noms, tu sais comment tu vas l'appeler ?! », « tu voudrais une fille ou un garçon ? » et de « je peux être la marraine ? ». En riant, Charlotte repoussa ses deux amies et tourna la tête vers Jack, espérant voir l'expression tant attendue.

\- Ah. C'est bien.

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, il replongea dans sa lecture. Charlotte retint un soupir de désespoir : peut-être que si c'était de charmants quadruplés bruyants, remuants à souhait et incapables de le laisser lire en paix, il daignerait avoir une réaction ?


	11. Broken Bride

**Bien le bonsoir!**

**Voici donc le nouvel OS... Mais je le trouve un peu court, je le réécrirais probablement.**

**Sa musique: Broken Bride de Ludo **

**Disclaimer: Les personnages d'Amour Sucré ne m'appartiennent pas. En revanche, tous les OCs sont ma propriété. ^^**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

.

**Broken Bride**

**.**

Les volutes de fumée s'échappèrent d'entre ses lèvres tandis que Yaël fixait le vide. A coté de lui, Violette tendait la main, attendant que l'ancien punk (il avait bien fallut changer de style vestimentaire pour trouver du travail) lui donne sa première cigarette. Accoudés à la fenêtre de l'appartement que Yaël et Li occupaient depuis trois ans, ils fixaient le paysage urbain se dressant sous leurs yeux. La pluie coulait, emportant avec elle la crasse de la ville. Le temps était similaire à celui du jour où il avait parlé à Li pour la première fois. Un sourire amer s'installa sur ses lèvres.

Il se revoyait encore, son iroquoise fièrement dressée sur son crâne avec son affreux parapluie et elle, avec son maquillage coulé et ses habits trempés. Un rire sans joie résonna dans l'air. Violette. Yaël ferma les yeux, tandis que l'arrivée de l'amie de Li tournait en boucle dans son esprit. Son air catastrophé, son visage pâle comme la mort. Et là, ça tombe.

La phrase maudite. Celle qui hanterait Yaël pendant des années, qui l'empêcherait d'être pleinement heureux lorsqu'il se remettrait en couple avec une autre femme, qui le terroriserait: et si ça se reproduisait?  
Morte. Dans un accident. Un chauffard qui avait trop bu. Pas le temps d'éviter, de simplement réagir. Ambre et Charlotte aussi avaient été prévenues, tout comme les parents de Li.

La main de Violette se posa sur son épaule. Yaël jeta sa cigarette par la fenêtre et regarda sans vraiment le voir le paysage grisâtre puis le ciel chargé de nuages noirs. Il ferma les yeux tandis que dans sa poche, ses doigts se refermaient sur un écrin qu'il sortit. A l'intérieur, une bague. Au fond, que restait-il à Yaël de son histoire avec Li ?  
Rien. _Rien_. Juste une bague de fiançailles qui n'avait pas servi puisqu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire sa demande, des souvenirs et quelques photos.

Yaël ferma les yeux tandis qu'il laissait l'anneau tomber par la fenêtre, pour s'écraser tout en bas, rouler dans le caniveau et finalement échouer dans les égouts, emporté par l'eau de pluie.


	12. Swan Lake

**Bien le bonsoir!**

**Voilà donc un autre OS... Promis, les prochains qui suivront seront d'une meilleure qualité (et peut-être plus long aussi) que ceux que j'ai écris au tout début du recueil.**

**La musique: Le Lac des Cygnes de Tchaïkovsky.**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages d'Amour Sucré ne m'appartiennent pas. En revanche, tous les OCs sont ma propriété. ^^**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

**.**

* * *

.

**Swan Lake**

**.**

A Sweet Amoris, tout le monde savait que Charlotte et Li étaient des amies d'enfance qui se côtoyaient depuis l'école primaire. En revanche, personne ne savait comment les deux filles avaient rencontré Ambre. Pour avoir la réponse à cette question, il fallait remonter à l'époque du collège. En effet, Charlotte prenait des cours de danse classique depuis toute petite. Et c'était durant l'un des dît-cours qu'elle avait croisé la route d'Ambre. Les deux filles s'étaient rapidement entendues. Li rencontra elle aussi Ambre à l'anniversaire de leur amie commune. Ainsi s'était créé leur inséparable trio.

\- C'est dommage pour Ambre...

\- C'est carrément humiliant oui, déclara Li. Être obligée de jouer une _plante_.

Li n'avait pas tort, songea Charlotte. Être une misérable plante verte pendant que Mika-Petit-Chaperon-Rouge se baladait en tenue indécemment courte sous le nez Castiel en loup... Vraiment, Charlotte ne voyait pas ce qui aurait pu être pire que ça pour Ambre. Un rire sans joie s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il ne manquerait plus que Castiel et Mika se mettent à flirter en plein milieu de la scène tiens...

\- Il aurait mieux valut une autre pièce si tu veux mon avis. Une où Mika, Ambre et Castiel aurait pu être les personnages principaux, commença Charlotte tandis que des réminiscences de ses cours de danse classique résonnaient dans sa tête.

\- Comme ?

\- Le Lac des Cygnes.

\- Tout le monde connaît l'histoire. Le cygne blanc, Odette, condamnée à être sous la forme d'un cygne toute la journée et qui ne redevient un cygne que la nuit, qui tombe amoureuse du prince Siegfried... Mais celui-ci, manipulé par un sorcier maléfique, jure un amour éternel à Odile, le cygne noir... En conséquence de quoi, Odette se suicide, raconta Charlotte.

Li haussa un sourcil, sans comprendre. Que venait faire le Lac des Cygnes dans cette histoire ? Nul doute que son amie éclairerait sa lanterne, lorsqu'elle arrêterait de regarder dans le vague, l'air nostalgique.

\- Le Lac des Cygnes, pour son compositeur homosexuel vivant dans une société homophobe, représentait l'impossibilité d'atteindre l'amour pur. Il se représentait donc en Siegfried incapable d'aimer le cygne blanc, qui symbolise sans doute une femme, et préférant le cygne noir...

\- Tu me perds Charlotte. Explique clairement au lieu de tourner autour du pot, s'agaça Li.

\- Exactement comme le cygne blanc, Ambre n'aura jamais Castiel, qui lui préférera toujours Mika, abrégea simplement Charlotte.

Li trouvait cette comparaison au ballet légèrement tordue mais n'en fit pas part à son amie. A la place, elle se contenta de détourner le regard, sans rien ajouter.

De son coté, Charlotte se perdait dans ses souvenirs. Elle se revoyait, en compagnie d'Ambre, écouter l'histoire du Lac des Cygnes que leur racontait leur professeur de danse. En effet, ce dernier avait décidé de représenter ce ballet pour leur spectacle de fin d'année à l'époque. A peine avait-il terminé son récit qu'une Ambre de onze ans s'était presque jetée sur lui pour le supplier de l'auditionner pour le rôle du cygne blanc.

« Tu verras Charlotte ! Je serais le plus beau cygne blanc du monde entier, s'était-elle exclamée après avoir obtenu le rôle après les auditions. Et après, mon histoire sera comme celle du Lac des Cygnes ! Sauf qu'à la fin, le prince restera avec moi, avait-elle continué naïvement. »

Oh oui. Ambre avait été un beau cygne blanc lors du spectacle de fin d'année. Et au fond, elle l'était toujours. Son « Siegfried » avait aimé un premier cygne noir qui était parti brusquement. Mais presque aussitôt, un second oiseau obscur était venu remplacer le précédent.


	13. Shatter Me

**Bien le bonsoir!**

**Voilà donc un autre OS... Personnellement, je trouve qu'à partir de Shatter Me, les OS que j'ai écris pour Honneur aux Pestes sont d'une meilleure qualité que ceux que j'ai fais avant Shatter Me. Ce qui est assez logique en fait puisque depuis le jour où j'ai écris le premier OS, j'ai forcément progressé. Mais là n'est pas la question.**

**La musique: Shatter Me de Lindsey Stirling (feat Lzzy Hale)**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages d'Amour Sucré ne m'appartiennent pas. En revanche, tous les OCs sont ma propriété. ^^**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

**.**

* * *

.

**Shatter Me**

**.**

Personne ne savait ce qu'il s'était passé dans la tête de Ambre le jour où elle était venue au lycée, ses cheveux coupés courts. Même Li et Charlotte n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Elle qui était si fière de sa chevelure ! Pourtant, Ambre n'avait pas cherché à expliquer son geste. A la place, elle n'était progressivement plus venue aux cours de danse, jusqu'à se désinscrire totalement. Ce geste avait d'ailleurs renforcé l'incompréhension de Charlotte et Li.

Ambre avait besoin de se changer les idées, d'oublier Castiel. Et la danse ne l'aidait pas pour cela : danser lui rappelait constamment qu'elle ne serait jamais une jolie princesse attendant dans sa tour que son prince charmant vienne la chercher, puisque le prince charmant en question avait à nouveau une petite amie. Et puis, elle avait besoin de se défouler.

Alors, elle avait changé de cours, sans préciser à Li et Charlotte ce qu'elle faisait de ses mercredi soirs et samedi après-midi. Ambre avait longtemps hésité sur l'activité qu'elle pratiquerait. Quelque chose qui la détende et l'occupe suffisamment pour ne plus penser à Castiel.

Le soir où elle s'était décidée, Ambre était en train d'admirer son reflet dans le miroir de sa coiffeuse. Ce qu'elle y avait vu ne l'avait pas plu : une fille blonde jolie, mais dont le visage, l'attitude, la façon d'être, la catégorisait obligatoirement dans les « pestes ». Ironie du sort, Ambre s'était jurée de ne jamais finir comme ça lorsqu'elle était enfant. Dire qu'elle avait toujours tout fait pour être la plus belle dans le seul but de plaire à Castiel... Sa main se crispa. Comment avait-elle pu perdre son temps de cette façon ? Alors que depuis le début, il était clair que c'était un combat sans espoir ? La tristesse se mua en colère. Enivrante, elle battait crescendo au creux de son ventre. Sa main se referma sur-elle même. Dans un geste de pure fureur, son poing s'abattit sur le miroir. Ambre aurait voulu que ça soit Castiel. Mais ce n'était pas lui. C'était juste son miroir, qui lui avait entaillé profondément la main. Le sang avait coulé, tâchant les éclats brisés et le bois de sa coiffeuse. En entendant le bruit du miroir se fracassant, Nathaniel et sa mère avaient accouru pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Son frère s'était empressé d'aller chercher de quoi soigner sa main blessée. Pendant ce temps, Ambre entendait (sans vraiment écouter) sa mère lui hurler dessus.

Ses yeux étaient alors tombés sur sa main ensanglantée. Ils revinrent vers les différentes brochures qu'elle avait prit pour choisir son nouveau cours.

_Quelque chose qui la défoulerait et l'empêcherait de penser à Castiel._

Un sourire avait brièvement fendu ses lèvres lorsque sa mère était sortie de la chambre. Nathaniel, qui lui bandait la main, lui demanda la raison de ce rictus légèrement tordu. Ambre ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Rien. Je suis juste contente. »

Il n'avait pas cherché plus loin : si sa sœur voulait se confier à lui, elle finirait par le faire d'elle-même. Finalement, Nathaniel était sorti de la chambre d'Ambre en lui rappelant de balayer les morceaux de miroir de sa coiffeuse. Elle n'avait pas répondu. A la place, elle avait ramassé un des plus gros morceaux brisés. Un sourire aux lèvres, Ambre le glissa dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet : à l'avenir, il lui rappellerait pourquoi elle avait souhaité changer.

Elle avait nettoyé sa chambre de chaque bout de miroir cassé. Le lendemain, Nathaniel était parti réviser à la bibliothèque. Ses parents étaient eux aussi absents. Une paire de ciseaux à la main, Ambre avait une dernière fois admiré ses belles boucles blondes dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Elle avait toujours espéré qu'un jour, les mains de Castiel s'y perdent. Un sourire amer orna brièvement son visage tandis qu'elle approchait la lame d'une de ses mèches. Nul doute que sa mère hurlerait au scandale lorsqu'elle verrait ce que sa fille avait fait à ses cheveux. Ça n'avait pas raté. Mais Ambre s'en fichait. _Tout_, pour ne plus penser à Castiel. Et au fond, qu'importe ce que pouvait dire sa mère, les cheveux courts, ça lui allait assez bien. Même Nathaniel le disait.

« Est-ce que tu compte me dire à quel cours tu t'es inscrite depuis que tu as arrêté la danse, lui demanda son frère deux mois après ces changements.

_A la boxe. »

Tout d'abord allongé sur le lit de sa sœur, Nathaniel se redressa brusquement et écarquilla les yeux, ébahi. La _boxe_ ? Ambre devait plaisanter. Mais en observant le visage de sa petite sœur, Nathaniel dû se rendre à l'évidence : Ambre était totalement sérieuse. Sa sœur ne lui prêta plus attention et continua à fouiller dans son placard à la recherche de la tenue adéquate pour se rendre à une soirée en compagnie de Li et Charlotte.

« … Et ça te plais ?

_Tu n'as pas idée. »

Ambre ferma les yeux, en souriant doucement. C'était vrai, elle aimait ce cours. Frapper pour oublier, pour ne plus penser, pour évacuer toute cette frustration accumulée pendant tant d'années... Jamais elle ne s'était aussi bien. Lentement, elle tournait la page. Et c'était tant mieux.

« Tu sais Nath, tu devrais essayer. Tu n'as pas idée du bien que ça fait d'imaginer frapper Debrah, Mika ou Castiel. »

Face à la mine désapprobatrice de son frère, Ambre pouffa. Mais bon, au fond, Nathaniel était bien content que sa sœur aille mieux.


	14. Something about us

**Bien le bonjour!**

**Me revoilà donc avec la suite d'Honneur aux Pestes. J'espère que cet OS centré sur le couple de Charlotte vous plaira. Pour l'anecdote, j'avais écris cet OS parce que sur le forum d'AS, beaucoup de gens avaient l'air de penser que Jack n'était pas vraiment amoureux de Charlotte. Cet OS était donc là pour démontrer que ce n'est pas amoureux. Non. C'est juste que Jack est un gros, gros boulet relationnel qui ne sait pas s'y prendre avec les gens. Voilà voilà.**

**La musique: Something about us de Daft Punk**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages d'Amour Sucré ne m'appartiennent pas. En revanche, tous les OCs sont ma propriété. ^^**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

**.**

* * *

.

**Something about Us**

**.**

De l'avis de tout leur entourage, le couple de Charlotte et Jack était à la fois le plus durable et le plus étrange qu'ils aient jamais vu de leur vie. Il était froid et distant, même avec ses propres enfants. Pourtant, ça n'empêchait pas Jack d'aimer sa famille. Il était juste très peu démonstratif. De son coté, Charlotte était son opposé. Au premier abord, il était clair et net qu'elle adorait ses enfants et que l'idée de tromper un jour son mari ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit. En somme, on pouvait dire que le petit couple avait droit à leur « et ils vécurent heureux pour toujours ».

Pourtant, et cela, peu de gens le savait, mais ça n'avait pas toujours été rose entre Jack et Charlotte. C'était aux tout débuts de leur relation. Cela faisait presque un an qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ça avait commencé par une petite dispute parfaitement banale dans un couple. Et ça avait complètement dégénéré.

« … en fait, tu ne m'as jamais aimé ! »

Ces mots là, c'était ceux de Charlotte. La colère, la tristesse, tant de choses mêlées qui l'avaient poussé à prononcer ces paroles. Plus tard, elle le regretterait. Mais pour l'heure, elle s'en fichait : pourquoi devrait-elle se sentir coupable vis-à-vis de monsieur-indifférence-personnifiée ?

Jack n'eut même pas le temps de répondre à sa petite amie. Furieuse, elle le chassa de chez elle. Les jours avaient passé, tendus. Pourtant, malgré ça, ce n'était pas ce qui empêchait Jack de revenir régulièrement d'essayer de prouver à Charlotte qu'elle avait tort : après tout, pourquoi aurait-il accepté de perdre son temps à regarder Titanic avec elle s'il ne l'avait pas aimé ? Bien sur, Charlotte avait mal prit cette remarque de Jack.

« Une perte de temps ?! C'est comme ça que tu vois tous ces moments passés ensembles ?! »

Peu de temps après, Charlotte avait rompu. Pour elle, c'était clair et net : jamais, au grand _jamais_, elle ne retournerait avec ce « sagouin frigide et coincé ». Et puis, elle avait cru comprendre que David, un charmant garçon de la fac de langues, ne s'intéressait pas qu'au cours lorsqu'il venait lui demander ses notes d'économie pour compléter les siennes. Ainsi s'étaient faites les choses : de Jack et Charlotte, on était passé à David et Charlotte. Lentement, les mois passaient, jusqu'à ce que la période de Noël arrive.

« Tu sais Jackie...

\- Appelle moi encore une fois comme ça et je t'étrangle, le coupa le « Jackie » en question.

\- ... tu devrais peut-être aller parler à Charlotte, continua son meilleur ami en ignorant sa dernière remarque. »

Jack ne répondit pas. Aller voir Charlotte ? Pour lui dire quoi ? La supplier de le reprendre ? Elle l'enverrait balader. Et puis, elle avait son ô combien _intelligent, beau, gentil, musclé David_. Non, Jack n'était pas jaloux. Pas du tout. Il ne crevait pas d'envie arracher les yeux bleus de cet imbécile prétentieux qui paradait aux cotés de Charlotte.

« T'es le dernier des connards, qu'on se le dise mais...

\- C'est sensé me faire plaisir ?

\- ... Mais mince, cette fille te rendait presque _agréable _! Alors fais moi plaisir et grimpe à son balcon avec des roses en lui déclamant des poèmes, je sais pas, mais par pitié récupère la ! Parce que non seulement t'es encore pire que d'habitude depuis que Charlotte t'as largué mais en plus, tu me fais vraiment de la peine quand tu la regardes avec ton air de chien battu quand elle passe à coté de toi ! »

Jack fixa longuement son meilleur ami, l'air de lui dire qu'il était d'un _immense_ soutien. Et pourtant. Malgré le refus catégorique de Jack de retourner voir Charlotte, il y avait parfois une différence entre ce qu'il disait et ce qu'il faisait en réalité. Alors, c'était ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé face à la porte de sa future femme le matin de Noël, le tout avec la forte sensation d'avoir l'air idiot. Jack jeta un regard torve au bouquet de roses qu'il avait prit. C'était tellement niais. Presque autant que Titanic. Ou pire : Twilight. Oh, qu'il détestait toutes ces manifestations dégoulinant de guimauve. Et pourtant. A partir du moment où il était question de Charlotte, Jack se laissait aller aux pires bassesses de la niaiserie et du romantisme dégoulinant.

Après un court instant d'hésitation, il fini par sonner. Il attendit quelques instants, puis Jack perçu le pas de Charlotte se diriger vers la porte. A peine eut-elle ouvert que la jeune fille se retrouva avec un bouquet de roses sous le nez : Jack était loin d'être un adepte de ce genre de choses et cela se sentait.

« Jack ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, finit-elle par demander une fois que Charlotte eu reconnu son visiteur matinal. »

Il n'avait jamais été bien doué pour aborder les filles et tout ce qui allait avec. En vérité, il serait même peut-être plus réaliste de dire que Jack ne s'en sortait pas avec les relations en général. Alors, lorsque Charlotte se retrouva face à lui, ses fleurs dans les mains, il ne sut quoi dire. Non, il n'y avait pas réfléchit avant de venir. Jack aurait peut-être dû.

« … Je... Joyeux Noël ? »

C'était la première chose qui lui avait traversé l'esprit. Et à vrai dire, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose, puisque Charlotte le regardait comme s'il était un extraterrestre. Elle haussa un sourcil : est-ce que Jack était en train de _perdre ses moyens_ ?

… C'était des _rougissements_ qu'elle avait vu sur ses joues ou... ?

« Écoute Charlotte, je... Je sais que ce n'est pas le bon moment... Enfin... Plus le bon moment mais je voulais te dire... »

Le silence s'installa tandis que Charlotte écarquillait les yeux en comprenant ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Pourtant, loin d'avoir remarqué qu'elle avait déjà deviné ce qu'il voulait dire, Jack se démenait à faire sortir ces mots. Ça ne pouvait pas être si dur de les dire, non ? Certes, il était sur de ne les avoir jamais dit avant mais... Ce n'était que des mots, non ? Après les avoir dit, Charlotte lui dirait de partir, elle fermerait la porte et lui, il pourrait s'enfermer dans son monde de silence, fait de cours et de dissertations. Au fond, ça ne changerait pas grand chose à sa vie, s'il les disait...

De son coté, Charlotte paniquait : elle était avec David depuis deux mois. Pourtant, malgré tout ce temps, il lui était difficile d'oublier Jack. David était bien gentil. Mais comme le lui avait fait remarqué Ambre, « il ne vaut pas Jack parce qu'elle en était toujours amoureuse, du sagouin frigide et coincé ». Et pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de l'oublier.

« … Je t'aime... »

Elle les avait à peine entendu, ces tout petits mots. Pourtant, ils étaient bien là. Redevenu silencieux, Jack observa Charlotte, attendant une réaction de sa part. Elle souffla d'exaspération et jeta derrière elle le bouquet. En la voyant faire, Jack protesta : pour une fois qu'il faisait l'effort d'être romantique ! « Mais quel imbécile pas fichu de comprendre que c'est le moment où il doit m'embrasser », pensa Charlotte. Enfin, comme disait l'adage, on était jamais mieux servi que par soi-même, non ? Puis, sans lui laisser le temps de continuer à protester, elle l'attrapa brusquement par le col et l'embrassa.


End file.
